


That wow moment

by Purplehaze811



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi never had that wow moment with anyone he had dated. He never had that moment where your eyes met and you just knew or maybe he had but it had been so long since he met that little boy with the chocolate brown eyes he couldn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That wow moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> so i promised my friend that i would write some Iwaizumi/Oikawa so here's a super quick one  
> hope you enjoy and if you wanna come say hi or have any questions my tumblr's burn-it-salt-it

Iwaizumi had often thought when he was old enough to date that he would meet the perfect person and just know. Turns out it wasn't as simple as that. Sure he had tried dating. The girls he dated where often nice enough but there wasn't anything long lasting there. He liked the idea of soul-mates. The idea that when you met someone something just clicked and that was that. You had found your forever but dating had taught him that it was more difficult then that. 

Before all the dating and trying to find this troublesome "one" there had always been one constant in his life and that was a little brown haired boy. He was arrogant and egotistic but also gentle and kind. When others saw them together Iwaizumi was often questioned on his friendship choices but people didn't really know the real Oikawa Tooru. There was a special side that only he had the privilege to see. The Oikawa that wore thick frame glasses, who was obsessed with aliens and tripped over his own feet. The Oikawa that was his best friend. When Iwaizumi thought back onto his childhood memories Oikawa was always there. His first friend, his partner in crime and reluctant fellow bug catcher. 

Iwaizumi could never remember having a wow moment where he had just known that he had met the one but he did remember soft smiles, a warm hand intertwined with his, musical laughter and a life shared from even before his memories started. Watching Oikawa fondly all that he could think was he didn't need to search for the one. He had always had him right here.


End file.
